1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to devices useful in cosmetology.
2. Background Information
Presently, the process of "hair frosting" involves selectively applying a bleaching or dying agent to individual strands or groups of strands of hair. Once the bleaching or dying agent is applied to particular strand(s) of hair, it must remain isolated from the underlying strands of hair if the isolated coloring effect is to be maintained. In addition, the most desirable result of a hair frosting operation is that colored or dyed hair strands are uniformly dispersed over a person's hair.
"Frosting Cape" are available for generally satisfying the above objectives. Frosting caps are shower cap-like devices which overlie the entirety of an individual's head. A number of small orifices are dispersed over the entirety of the frosting cap. A cosmetologist, using a hook-like instrument, draws strands of hair through the orifices and applies the bleaching or coloring agent to such strands of hair. The treated hair strands may then lie atop the frosting cap without contaminating the underlying, untreated hair.
While most cosmetologists known to applicant strongly dislike frosting caps in their presently available form, there are no known alternatives. The problem with presently available frosting caps relates primarily to the fact that people's heads come in vastly varying sizes and shapes. Yet frosting caps are made in a one-size-fits-all manner. Not only does this produce discomfort for many cosmetology clients, it adversely effects the quality of the frosting job achieved using an ill-fitting frosting cap. When a frosting cap does not, without undue distortion or stress points, follow the contour of a client's head, it is very difficult to extract uniform quantities of hair through the various orifices. This produces an uneven frosting effect.
Another shortcoming of presently available frosting caps relates to their excessive head coverage in instances where clients wish only a portion of the hair to be frosted (just the bangs area, for example). Regardless of the portions of one's hair which a client wishes to have frosted, a frosting cap completely envelops the client's hair. In such instances, the client is unnecessarily hot and uncomfortable.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide some alternative to the presently available frosting caps which alternative would more satisfactorily accommodate the varying sizes and shapes of cosmetology clients' heads, would permit coverage substantially of only the areas which a client wishes to be frosted, and which would adjust in such a manner as to produce the most uniform and high quality appearing frosting job possible.